Many motor vehicle manufactures typically provide a motor vehicle with different interior trim levels, which may be selected therefrom by a consumer based on preference. For example, for a particular motor vehicle, there may be a base interior trim level, an intermediate interior trim level and a top-of-the-line interior trim level. Unfortunately, the different interior trim levels often necessitate different tooling for the interior trim articles associated with each interior trim level, which increases manufacturing costs.